


Dance With Me

by ConsequentialGamer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, I'm Sorry, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsequentialGamer/pseuds/ConsequentialGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows Alfred's favorite song. And that's the most precious knowledge he's ever held.<br/>(Rating may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while you read if you want.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V430M59Yn8

Arthur knew that Alfred simply needed comfort.

He was terrified and lost and ready to give up, so Arthur did his best to calm the younger man down. He pulled out the beat up iPod they’d found a week ago ransacking a house. It had barely any charge on it, but it was enough. Arthur flipped through the array of songs until he found what he was searching for. He turned up the volume and set it down, walking over to take Alfred’s hands and pull him to his feet.

“Arthur, stop. Please. Stay away…”

Arthur didn’t listen, pulling him close to dance with him, slowly swaying back and forth. Alfred rested his forehead on his shoulder, and as tears rolled down his cheeks, Arthur began to sing.

“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you…”

His voice cracked and he felt Alfred smile, despite the severity of their situation. Arthur laughed slightly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You’re…you’re really cheesy,” Alfred whispered, afraid to break the spell of silence that had settled on them, broken only by Elvis’ soothing voice.

“It’s your favorite song. I thought it would only be…” Arthur struggled with his words. “It would only be fitting.”

Alfred squeezed him tighter and Arthur took that as a sign to continue singing along. Even when the song ended and Alfred began to pull away, Arthur only held him closer. The song started up again and they continued their slow waltz around the cramped, dirty room. It was far from ideal, but Arthur decided that this was the most precious moment they’d ever spent together. And as he tilted Alfred’s head up to kiss him softly, Arthur saw in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

They danced to the song for three more times before Alfred slipped his hand around to Arthur’s belt. Tears in his eyes, he took the cool metal from its holster and pressed it to the older man’s hand. “Now,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Arthur took a deep breath and released the safety on the gun.

“I love you,” Alfred whispered.

“I love you, too.”

And it was over.

Arthur laid Alfred’s body on the couch, catching a glimpse of the bite on his arm as he did. He sighed and touched it gently. Alfred had been bitten a week prior and they’d only been kidding themselves that he would pull through. It was inevitable that it would end like this. He blamed himself for being so careless and letting Alfred go off on his own. But what was done was done, and now they didn’t have to worry. They didn’t have to fight…

Arthur brought the gun up to his own head and pulled the trigger, holding tightly to Alfred’s hand even after he was dead.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand, take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Pretty depressing. I'm sorry. Just kidding. I'm not.  
> (Zombie/Apocalypse AU in case you couldn't tell. Alfred got bitten)


End file.
